Titans meet the Flock
by ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide
Summary: Dick Grayson had a sister,Max Grayson.Before Bruce could get to them,they were taken to the school where they met the Flock.They escaped.Dick was the leader for a year,then passed it to Max.Max and Fang keep a phone so they can contact him.What if they colide?Max and Robin P.O.V. Sibling Love. Fang/Max,BB/Rae maybe.Batman.After Tokyo,Nevermore.Own nothing.
1. video chat and surprises

Titans Meet the Flock

Chapter 1: Titans meet the flock

Robins P.O.V.

So it was a pretty normal day at Titans Tower. It had been a quiet week so we were doing the usual-Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Star was trying to cook something from her planet, Raven was reading, and I was texting Fang (me and my sister, Max, best friend in the flock).

_Text Mode_

_Fang: Hey Dick, what's up?_

_Me: Nothing much, just relaxing, no criminal activity this week. You?_

_Fang: Max, the flock, and I narrowly escaped death. But other than that, we're fine._

_Me: That's great. I really miss you guys. Where are you?_

_Fang: We miss you too. We're stopping in Arizona for something to eat. Hey, are you alone?_

_Out of Text Mode_

"Hey how about we go get some pizza?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes!" Cyborg shouted.

"I would love to get the pizza." Starfire said.

"Whatever." Raven said.

They looked at me.

"You guys go, I'll meet you there." Was all I said.

They took off.

_Text Mode_

_Me: Yeah. Why?_

_Fang: Go get your laptop._

I ran and grabbed my laptop and walked back in to the T.V room.

_Me: Okay, anything else?_

_Fang: Go to my blog and type in your name at the top of the page._

I did as I was told.

A minute later a video chat popped up. I was staring at the flock.

"Toda!" Fang shouted." What do you think?"

"This is so asterous!" I shouted.

Max rolled her eyes. "Hey Dick, good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

We all talked for about ten minutes.

"Sorry bro, but we got to fly. Really sorry." Max announced with a sad look on her face.

Alright, you're probably thinking plane, you're wrong. She meant actual flying with wings. I'll explain later.

Angel looked at me and said, "Bye Dick. I really miss you. If you ever come over could you tell me a bedtime story?"

I smiled. She knew telling stories was my favorite thing to do. "Of course sweetie."

They all smiled.

"Bye Dick!" Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel said and walked from the screen.

"Bye Big Bro!" Max said and smiled.

"Peace Little Sis." I replied.

"Bye Man." Fang said.

"Fang wait." He looked at me confused. "Keep an eye out for Max." He nodded.

"Don't I always?"

"I know, but, stay close to her. If you can, get closer. Alright?"

"I promise. Bye."

"Peace out Fang." I turn off the video chat and went to join the others, but in my civilian clothes.

Max's P.O.V.

We were flying over Arizona.

"Hey Max, where are we going now?" Nudge asked me.

"Jump City, California."

"To see Dick?" Angel asked me hopefully.

"Yes, honey."

They all cheered. Fang flew over to me.

"You miss him don't you?"

I nodded.

He looked at me," Hey didn't Bruce Wayne adopt us all? The turn out to be Batman?"

"Yeah, I let that happen because I never seen Richard trust someone like that after us. He trusted him more than Jeb."

He laughed. "Hey, didn't we have to come up with Gazzy's and Iggy's name?"

I laughed with him." Yeah, I Had Gazzy's James and Iggy's Andy. Wasn't yours Jayden?"

He nodded. We laughed all the way. To Jump City. To Dick. To my brother.


	2. Pizza and Robin?

Chapter 2: Robin?

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I pulled up to the pizza place and hopped off my motorcycle. I walked up to where the Titans were sitting and sat down next to Star.

"Umm dude, who are you?" BB asked.

"It's me Robin. Just not in uniform. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing you just caught us off guard." Cyborg replied.

"Anyways, you two decide what pizza we should get?"

"They decided to make a veggie, meat pizza. Half veggie, half meat." Raven said.

"Probably tired of hearing you two fight. I was wondering when they would crack."

So we ordered the pizza, ate it, and went back to the tower.


	3. Cyborg, Don't Shoot!

Cyborg, don't shoot!

Chapter 3

**Max's P.O.V.**

We were flying over Jump City. I wonder how this is going to end. Will we get attacked? Will we get kidnapped by the School again? I'm a little nervous about all this.

"Max?" Nudge asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Nudge?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous about how this is going to end."

"Don't worry, Dick's not-"

"HEY LOOK, I SEE IT! JUST RIGHT THERE! TITAN'S TOWER UP AHEAD!" Gazzy shouted.

I looked ahead. I kid you not, up ahead was Titan's Tower.

"Get ready to land!" I shouted. I seen the nods and Gazzy telling Iggy what's going on.

Two minutes later we landed on the roof. Then an alarm went off….

**Dick's P.O.V.**

We got back about four hours ago. I made a quick stop at the store so Cyborg could cook. It went back to how it was before, but this time I was just relaxing. When the alarm went off.

Cyborg got up and went to the computer. "6 people are on the roof. Don't look like any attacker I've ever saw, better get on the roof and check it out." He looked at me for approval. I nodded.

We ran up to the roof. They got there ahead of me of course.

When I got there I saw something utterly surprising.

I saw my little sister Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and my little Angel. With Cyborg pointing his cannon at them.

They were in shock. Cyborg was warming up the cannon to fire.

"Cyborg! Don't shoot!" I screamed so loud I think Gotham might have heard.

"Huh, Rob, they're on our roof! Probably trying to break in!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Please, if we were trying to break in, the alarms would be disabled." Max said.

"Titans stand down, now." I said in a low voice.

Cyborg lowered his cannon, Star's hands stopped glowing, Raven's eyes turned normal.

I walked up to Max and smiled. I looked her over.

"You're still insufferable." I said.

"You're still an idiot." She retorted.

We hugged. "I miss you little sis." I whispered in her hair.

"I missed you big bro." she whispered back.

**_I hoped you liked it. And I have my first poll! It's about this fanfic. Please take the poll. I need your opinion._**


	4. Happy New Years!

Happy New Year!

I just want to thank you all for reading my stories. You've all have been great supporters. By you reading my stories, you've gave me a reason to keep writing.

Now, I've been thinking. Maybe I should do a Power Ranger one. It's would basically be about how Tommy Oliver is Jayden's uncle and then some of the samurai rangers are need in Reefside. There will be surprises about Jayden and all. It would be a couple of months after they defeated Master Xandred.

Tell me what you think and if I should do it. I might do it anyway, just want an opinion.

Either way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Kidnapped

Hey, D is also Robin's nickname. You guys have been really good to me, ao I figured you guys get a long chapter. Well, long to me. Also, I didn't want a P.2.

Kidnapped

Max's P.O.V.

Dick walked us to our rooms. Angel and Nudge are sharing a room (luckily there were two beds).

So after I got settled, Dick and I walked into the living room.

"So, what did I do to deserve the honor?" he asked with a smile while sarcasm dripped from each word.

"What, little sisters need a reason to visit older brothers?"

"No, just messing with you. We're going to have to explain you know."

I sighed. "I know, want to see if we can get Iggy to cook?"

"I got groceries. Knowing him, he's dying to cook, scratch that, he probably doesn't want any more desert rat."

We dragged Ig in and he willingly decided to make some meatloaf. A.K.A Dick told him we were eating rat and not fully cooked hotdogs. I was laughing my head off at the look on his face. Then the others walked in.

"Hey, where's Total?" Dick asked and I groaned.

Just then something jumped on him.

"I'm right here." He said.

"Sorry Total. Didn't see you."

"Dude, did that dog talk? Lucky, I can't do that when I transform." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"He was an experiment like us," Dick said.

So we sat down and told them about how we got wings. Well, Dick and I were kidnapped from juvenile hall; we were there because all of Gotham's foster homes and orphanages were full. We were brought to Intex and experimented on. Dick and I were the first, and then Fang joined the party, shortly followed by Iggy, then Nudge, and finally Gazzy and Angel. We escaped with the help of Jeb, one of the scientists at Intex; he pitied us and broke us out. He trained us and then disappeared. Dick had become leader, but when he was 11 years old, he passed down leadership to me and went into crime fighting.

"Wait, if you name is Maximum Ride, wouldn't Rob's last name be Ride to?" Cyborg asked.

"They're both fake names, we made them up to hide our real ones, duh." I said.

"Hold on, if your eyes are blue, and I mean really bright blue, wouldn't that be Robin's?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe…" Dick and I replied.

"Why is your hair blond, if Friend Robin's is black?" Starfire asked. What's with the Friend thingy? Oh right, she from another planet.

"My hair is naturally black like Dick's, but the scientists somehow died it and it won't come out." I explained.

"That's my little blonde sister, who I swore had a blonde moment, and it's not even her real hair color!" Dick said, laughing while trying to get it out.

"I remember that! We were still at the School, we just met Nudge." Fang said through fits of laughter with Dick and Iggy.

"It was totally worth hearing!" Ig said.

I through myself at Dick, since he mentioned it in the first place, screaming at him. We started rolling around fighting on the floor how siblings like us do, not wings, just really close and have some fights.

Fang finally pulled me off Dick. We started laughing our heads off like we usually do after a fight.

The titans were looking at him weirdly. Maybe he didn't show this side of him.

After eating the awesome meatloaf Ig made, we just sat at the table talking. When Dickie cocked his head and shot up from the table disgusted. Then I smelled it, I shot too, with the same look.

"Aww, gross Gazzy, I think I'm dying." Iggy immediately said.

Gazzy laughed. D and Fang were brave enough to go into the fart cloud, grab Gazzy. We walked up stairs to the roof to get some air that's not contaminated.

I sat at the edge of the roof. I saw some black pants sit next to me. Thinking it's D, on instinct, I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, you told him we're dating?" Fang said. Wait, _Fang!_ _Shit._

"No, he probably figured it out." I replied.

"Yeah, on the video chat, when I told Fang to try to get closer if he could, he smirked a little. Also, he didn't say that was gross like he used to when we were younger." D walked over and sat next to me. "You've always had my blessing. Now, where's that Dylan, I want to punch him dead in his nose."

"He went off somewhere after we got out of that place. Sorry you missed your chance." I said.

Just then he cocked his head. Now you're probably wondering why I keep mentioning that, at the School the whitecoats enhanced his hearing and sight, it was a success. They tried to do the same to Iggy with the eyesight, but they messed up and failed. The only way to tell he's hearing something is when he cocks his head.

"Erasers. Coming from Southwest," he turned that way, "at least forty of them."

We got up and walked over to the others, who were standing and talking. D told them.

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"The School enhanced my hearing and eyesight. They tried the same with Ig's, but, the messed up. Ruining his eyesight in the process." D quickly told. "Now let's fight, Gazzy and Iggy get a bomb ready, one that doesn't blow up the tower or you're rebuilding it by hand. Angel and Nudge stick together in the skies alright. Raven and Starfire, stay up there with them, but on the other side. Everyone else, get ready to fight on the rooftop." We all nodded and got in our places.

Once they landed is when everything got interesting…

As I was kicking an Eraser in the stomach, Fang took out one behind me. I did a quick look around like D. Angel and Nudge were doing well in the sky; Nudge had a gash on her cheek. Angel had one on her arm. Cyborg was blasting them away with his arm cannon thing. Beast Boy was trampling them over. Starfire just got an Eraser in the gut with that green thingy she does with her hand. Raven was chanting something. Fang, D, and I were back to back, kicking down the nearest Erasers. D just busted one's eardrums. That has to hurt. Not that I care.

Just as I kicked one off the roof, I heard someone yelling. I looked around. Gazzy and Iggy were shouting, "GET OFF THE ROOF, NOW!"

"STAR! GET CYBORG AND GO!" D shouted. Star grabbed him, Beast Boy ran to the edge and jumped, transforming into a bird. Total was in the air already (Wonder where he was), Angel and Nudge started flying away. Iggy and Gazzy were in the air. Raven was waiting with the others.

We ran to the roof and jumped. Me and Fang waited a second before unfurling our wings.

D didn't. He was still going down. Finally he opened his wings and came up towards us.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Almost forgot for a minute."

"Dude! That was aw-" Beast Boy never finished that sentence. Then I realized why…

D's glasses had fallen off during the drop. Now his team was seeing his bright, electric blue eyes. Just like mine.

Then I heard grunts from behind. I turned to see everyone dropping. Knock out darts. Damn.

It was just me and D. He grabbed my hand and started flying down. Last thing I remember was Me screaming "Richard!" as he screamed "Maxine!" and everything went black.

_**AN: Hey, I still need more answers to my poll. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**_


	6. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry for this not being an update. I just want all my prayers to go out to the people who had to suffer from the bombing in Boston. From you being around it to the people who had family deal with it. I don't think I was personally affected, but yall are all in my heart. I hope you'll get well. I hope to get to update soon. I also apologize for not saying anything about the massacre not to long ago. I do say I'm sorry about that too. I love yall, not the creepy way, I mean, I care about you and appreciate you reading my stories. I wish you all luck and hope to see you soon!


	7. Welcome Back To Your Nightmare

**Welcome Back to Your Nightmare**

D's P.O.V

I woke up in an all-white room. Everyone was here. The girls were wearing blue gowns; you know from hospitals but fully closed; and the boys were wearing blue pants and shirt; also from the hospital, but the one's the scrubs wear.

I felt something stir next to me. I looked down to see Max waking up next to me.

When she was finally woke and up she asked, "We're where I think we are, aren't we?"

I nodded. It didn't take a genius to know where we are. "Guess they all didn't get destroyed."

We woke up the others after Fang woke up, which was like 45 seconds after we finished talking.

"Wuzz going on? Where are we?" Beast Boy asked after everyone was up.

"We're at the most hated place, well for us mutants. Well, maybe not for the Erasers. I thought they were all destroyed, guess not. Augh, I hate this place. And it's not for their fashion sense. We totally need to get out of here. Why do you think they brought us here? Them mostly. I mean they aren't mutants like us. They aren't any of their experiments. Do you th- mmgh!" Nudge went on before Iggy got to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Um, can we get an answer we understand?" Beast Boy asked.

"The School." Max said coolly.

"You mean the one that kidnapped you all and gave you wings?" Cyborg asked.

"Not the exact one, but one of its chains."

"How'd we get out?"

"Give us a minute." I said.

I walked over to the door. I bent down and put my ear to it. I could hear voices walking closer to the door. When they stopped and started opening the door I moved away and stood up.

When the door opened I was shocked to see two people I wouldn't expect.

Jeb and Ari.

I heard the flock's breath hitched. I cocked my head.

"Ari, you look different from when I last saw you. You get taller or a haircut?" I bit my lip. I didn't mean that to come out. It was slightly instinct. But once it was out, Ari came at me full force. I just barely caught his fist that was coming towards my face. "Maybe it's because you're older. Taller and quicker sometimes." I caught his other fist. "Hey, maybe you should stop trying beat me up and protect your father. 'Cause as soon as you tire out, I'm knocking you down and beating the mess out of your father." He pulled away.

"Good to see you too, D." Jeb said.

"F off. You lost privilege to call me that a long time ago."

To say the least everyone was shocked that I said that. The flock for the fact I just cussed at him. Others for what I said.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Time to go, you know where you going."

"What, scared we'll beat the living h out of you that you had to bring your son for protection?"

Yeah, I know, I'm pushing it. I do that. Just to piss the whitecoats, and Erasers off. But, it results in this:

Ari Grabbed the back of my shirt, slammed me against the wall, hard enough just to daze me, and half drag half let me walk out of the room.

When Max caught up to me she smacked me across the back of my head. "You're an idiot."

"Why?" I asked, I knew the answer, she says it every time. I just like her to say it. It reminds me that I still have my sister from time to time.

"You could get killed if they slammed you harder. If you put up a fight, try not to let it be verbally." She said.

"'Least they put on the movable tables." I shrugged. Just then we were pushed into a room filled with cages.

"D." I said. Ari somehow pushed me, Max, Fang, and Iggy inside a large cage. He put Nudge, Angel, Total, and Gazzy into a medium one, Star and Raven in a large, Cyborg and BB inside an extra-large one.

"Enjoy…"Ari said walking away. "Oh, and Max, maybe you should tell you brother some of the things he missed out on hearing."

When they left I turned to Max." What the f h is he talking about?" I demanded.

She sighed. "Jeb is our uncle and Ari is our cousin."

"Oh H no."

"We've been in here for what 2 days, you got a plan formed?" Cyborg asked looking at the cage I was in.

"Easy, when they come to get one of us," I motioned to me and the flock, "That one will knock down the whitecoats and Erasers, it they come to, get the keys off the whitecoat and we get out of this room."

"After that?"

"Surprise."

He sighed giving up.

I looked at Fang, Max, and Iggy. "You ready?" They nodded.

"You set it off?" Max asked.

"Need your help for that?"

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"Hit me in the back of my neck." I demanded.

I didn't expect for Fang to be so openly about it and practically slammed his palm on my neck.

"Agh, least give me a warning!" I snapped. Was it me or was he smiling?

Max must have told Iggy what happened because they were both laughing their heads off.

"I hate you all…" I said looking at each and every one of them.

"Come on, you know you love us. Well, me." Max said back through her fits of laughter.

I kicked her, but I couldn't help but smile. God I missed my sister.

Not too long later a whitecoat came to get Fang and me. Big mistake.

Once they opened the cage to put us in smaller ones, I kicked out, hitting the chin of a whitecoat. I climbed out and grabbed the keys to let the others out.

"That has got to be the easiest time to get out in all our times of escaping." Gazzy said.

"They set themselves up, they grouped us together in a couple of cages. " Max said. "Let's go."

"Way to state the obvious, Sis." I said as I ran out.

"_Be careful. We need you. Max needs you." The voice inside my head said. _

Confession time, I get this voice in my head. Never told anyone. Not even Max. It started not to long after I turned sixteen, I might've been fifteen, I don't remember. But, I get it occasionally. I got it a week before that big wave that was supposed to hit Earth, wiping out the mutants and stuff. I got it before that. I wonder If Max or any of the flock got it too.

"_Max did D. You should figure out who I am. I do know you. We're actually very close." The voice said._

"_How should I know who the He- ANGEL?!" _ It finally clicked. Who is very close to Max and Me, can read minds, and communicate through them. How could I've been so stupid?

"_Don't worry, I had to tell Max. Watch out!"_

I was paying so much attention to Angel and I's conversation that I didn't realize I was about to run into the wall. I built too much momentum. I slammed into the wall and crashed to the ground.

"Owwww." I groaned.

"You all right?" I looked up to see Max and Fag over me. Everyone had stopped.

"Yeah, earlier warning next time." I mumbled the last part. I took their hands and stood up. "Let's keep going, we're almost there."

"What is where, exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'll see."

"Friend Robin, are you sure you're alright?" Star asked.

"Yeah. Come on!"

We kept running until we got the roof. Just to see about 40 Erasers and Jeb…


End file.
